


I'm Married to a Selkie?!

by Captainalbertalexander



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Selkie AU, Selkie Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainalbertalexander/pseuds/Captainalbertalexander
Summary: based off this tumblr post:“Oops, dropped your coat!” You cheerfully pick up the soft fur coat off the floor and carefully drape it back over the person’s chair. They stare at you with wide, stunned eyes. They’re remarkably attractive. You awkwardly wave at them and go sit down at your table. They’re a selkie, you “gave” them back their coat, you now have a gorgeous and besotted selkie spouse. Hey, they don’t make the rules.https://howtobangyourmonster.tumblr.com/post/169581303658/oops-dropped-your-coat-you-cheerfully-pick-up





	1. Chapter 1

The ring was resplendent: It was a thick silver band inlaid with oil spill colored pearls. The small boy holding it out to Gerard looked to almost be in tears as he said, “I’m still just a pup, but momma let me come on land so I can’t be that young, right? She’d be happy that I found my mate, even though I can’t come back now…”

Gerard stood on his porch, gobsmacked. What was this kid rambling about? He remembered seeing him at the restaurant he worked at… That’s it! He picked up the boy’s coat at work! He shook his head to get the fog out, and tried to get the kid to stop incoherently blubbering. 

“Listen kid, you look shaken up. Do you wanna come in for some tea and then we’ll talk some?” he asked kindly, gesturing back to his house.

“Oh, thank you, yeah…” the kid mumbled, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes with the same coat that was currently swallowing him whole. 

Gerard put a comforting hand on his upper back and led the boy inside. When they got inside, the boy stopped just inside the doorway. 

“What’s wrong?” Gerard asked.

“I’ve never seen a… a house? Is this a house?” the boy looked around at the décor, eyes wide.

“Yeah, it’s a house. You got amnesia or something?” Gerard slipped by the confused kid, going to the kitchen in search of tea bags.

“What’s that?” The boy, expectedly, pondered. 

“Oh my god,” Gerard cursed under his breath. Should he get the cops or something? He can’t take in a fucking kid with memory loss.

“Don’t worry about it,” he called back. “Sit down on the couch while I make tea.”

He didn’t hear anything back, so he assumed the kid did what he asked. When he had the tea all set up, he brought two mugs into the living room and sat them on the coffee table. He looked around, but didn’t see the small boy. 

He made to walk towards the front door, but the kid bumped into him just in time. Now that they were closer, he could see the boy’s shaggy hair, almost black, and his giant hazel doe eyes. He had small features, and good eyebrows. Speaking of small, the boy couldn’t have been more than four and a half feet tall!

“Whoa, hey, watch out there,” Gerard steadied the poor kid that was going to go down like a pile of bricks.

“Thank you,” the boy breathed, blush tinting his cheeks. 

“No problem. Now let’s go have a seat and talk, okay?” Gerard ushered the strange boy to the couch and sat down. The other sat down next to Gerard, drowning in the coat, giggling softly because of the bouncy cushion.

“Now, what were you saying earlier?” Gerard questioned.

“Oh yeah! Here,” he pushed the ring into Gerard’s hands. The ring was still just as beautiful as when he first saw it outside. 

“Okay, what’s this for?” Gerard asked interestedly.

“Well, I thought it was best to give you a human token of affection, besides my coat.”

“What,” Gerard said blankly.

“My coat!” the boy said, like it was obvious.

“Why are you giving me these things? I don’t even know your name!” 

“Oh, I’m Frank!” the boy chirped.

“Hi Frank,” Gerard deadpanned. “My name is Gerard.”

"I know who you are, silly!” Frank grinned. "How did you think I got here? I asked a pretty lady at the eating place who you were, so she told me your name and she told me where you lived!”

Gerard slapped a hand to his face. His coworkers shouldn’t be allowed to give out personal information. 

“But why?” Gerard asked, exasperated. 

“Cuz we gotta get married now!” was the cheery answer. Gerard almost fell off the couch at that.

“WHAT?!” he cried.

Frank nodded his head sagely. “Cuz you picked up my coat, remember?”

“Just because I…,” Gerard fumbled for words.

“Yeah, momma said if a human gave you your coat back, you were mates!” Frank bounced on the couch excitedly. 

“I don’t think that’s what your momma really meant,” Gerard whispered to himself.

“So anyway,” Frank plowed on, “please take good care of my coat, and when you lock it up, please be gentle with it.”

“Why would I lock up your coat?” Gerard inquired.

“Well momma says humans lock up your coat because they’re afraid we’d leave them,” Frank thought, “But I would never leave you!” he quickly amended.

“You keep saying humans. What does that make you if you’re not human?” Gerard was completely out of his depth at this point. 

“Oh, you don’t know? I’m a selkie!” Frank proclaimed proudly.

“Oh my fucking God,” Gerard groaned into his hands. He rested his elbows on his knees in a pseudo recovery position. This was going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long time no see with this fic, huh? hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Gerard had just moved to the seaside; he felt like he needed to take a step back from the intenseness of a twenty four hour workday. He used to be called upon at any hour for the smallest of reasons. Just because he ran a company didn’t mean that he had to be consulted on every single decision his subordinates made. He got too fed up of going into the office in the middle of the night because the company’s shifts went a full twenty four hour cycle. People seemed to be relying on him too much, so he took a much deserved break. He didn’t just up and abandon his company, though. He left knowing his assets were in capable hands before he went to have his ‘extended vacation’.

At first, the laid back oceanic town was lovely; the town had a cozy atmosphere and everyone knew each other. But after a while, Gerard wondered if his move to the seaside town was such a good idea. People quickly found out he was a young, rich, and elusive CEO. He couldn’t go down to the beach to sketch or paint without someone trying to wheedle some conversation out of him. Mothers with eligible bachelorettes wanting to pass their daughters onto him like the business deals he was so used to dealing with, members of the community society wanting him to join the neighborhood watch, and other annoying proposals. 

He tried to blend in. He even got a small job at a café serving coffees and pastries. It was just whenever they were short staffed, to have something to do other than go to the beach to draw or sit at home and draw. Different location, same activity. That was Gerard’s idea of ‘mixing it up’. 

He vaguely remembered a small boy sitting in the corner of the café. He also remembered internally asking himself if the kid was high off his balls or something. The kid was looking at all his surroundings like it was the first time he’d ever seen them. Even the table and utensils were being heavily scrutinized by the boy. His feet didn’t touch the ground in the chair, and he was kicking his legs back and forth like this was the happiest day of his life. 

Suddenly, the coat he had draped over the back of the chair fell to the floor. The boy was so busy gawping at everything in the building that he didn’t even notice. Gerard sighed and went over to the table and picked up the coat, telling the boy that maybe keeping it on his lap would be a better idea. The kid looked up at him like he’d found Jesus waiting tables instead of the red head. The boy stuttered out a ‘thank you’ and quickly left the restaurant. 

That was the last Gerard had thought about it, until now. 

Here the boy- Frank- was, still sitting on his couch, still swinging his legs without a care in the world.

Gerard took a moment to collect himself after the barrage of information he had just received. Is he actually gonna believe this kid? Frank seemed genuine enough, but the story was just so outlandish. 

“Are you okay, Gerard?”

At the timid utterance, Gerard looked up to answer the boy. He saw that Frank was looking at him with large, inquisitive and concerned eyes. He heaved a sigh and said, “Yeah, I’m okay kid.”

He couldn’t get married to this poor boy! He didn’t even know how old he was! Even though he did lean towards the masculine spectrum, this kid looked seventeen at a stretch. He wasn’t a crib robber!

“Frank, can I ask you a couple questions?” Gerard started.

“Okay!” was the chipper answer. 

“Alright. First of all, how old are you?” Gerard questioned. 

Frank perked up. “Oh!” he replied, “That’s easy! I’m three!”

If Gerard had drunk any of his tea at that moment, he surely would have spat it out. Three?!

“Is… Is that in seal years?” Gerard cautiously asked. Please let it be in seal years.

“Yeah, it is. But in human years I’m… twenty two? Yeah, that sounds right,” Frank reasoned. 

Gerard let out a relieved sigh, saying “Okay, good. I’m twenty six. That’s not too big an age gap…” 

“You’re almost four! That’s kind of old…” Frank remarked. 

Gerard spluttered again. He definitely didn’t expect that out of the boy. “Hey! I’m not that old!” he defended himself. 

Frank giggled spontaneously. Gerard looked back up at the boy, noting that his laugh was adorable and infectious. He chuckled himself just the tiniest bit. 

“Alright Frank, next question. Why did your mother send you up here? You’re not exactly… equipped with the knowledge you should have,” he pointed out.

“Oh…” Frank whispered. “Momma was always protective of me, but I didn’t know how much until I had properly been on land for the first time. Everything was so new…”

“Well, we’ll figure everything out in time, okay? I’m not letting you out of my sight until we get this all worked out. Just think of me as your ambassador to the human world,” Gerard assured the little selkie. 

“But in the meantime, you look exhausted and it’s getting late. So let’s get you to bed, sound good?” Gerard proposed. 

“Does bed mean sleep?” Frank asked with a tired smile. 

“Yeah, bed means sleep. So let’s get to it!” Gerard led the way upstairs. “Here’s your bed,” he pointed into a room with a couch-like structure but no back. “I’m gonna go to bed too, but I’ll get you some pajamas…” he wandered off, going into his room. 

Frank stood there kind of bewilderedly. They weren’t sleeping together? He always slept with his momma and the other pups. What if Gerard wouldn’t let him sleep with him? He’d be so lonely…

While Frank was lost in thought, Gerard got him some pajamas and came back out into to the hall to see Frank looking off into space, looking vaguely sad. 

“Hey, what’s wrong little buddy?” Gerard asked.

“Can I please sleep with you?” Frank begged. “I’ve never slept by myself before…”

The red head looked at Frank’s undeniable puppy eyes and without his brain’s permission, said,” Alright, you can sleep with me.”

Frank perked up immediately. He bounced up to Gerard with a chorus of ‘thank you’s and grabbed the pajamas out of his hands. He then ran into Gerard’s bedroom and out of sight.

Gerard smirked and made his way to the bathroom. He got ready to sleep in there, and when he came out he peeked into his room to see if Frank was ready. 

Frank was out for the count, splayed on the bed in his borrowed pajamas. Gerard had a quiet laugh before scooping Frank up and placing him under the sheets. He wormed his way under the covers as well, and the second he was supine Frank rolled over almost on top of him and snuggled in tight. Gerard drifted to sleep with a warm companion, thinking maybe Frank was some kind of cosmic intervention to stop him from being so lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updating! It's short and shitty, i know... i wanna do another chapter of "a pale galaxy" and the epilogue to "a criminal mind" soon here too, like within the week.

When Gerard came to awareness, he noticed a warm and slightly heavy weight on him. He briefly wondered when he got a dog before remembering the previous day. He groaned softly, thinking about the little addition to his life. 

When he started shifting under the covers, the lump on top of him began to squeak and stretch. A little head popped out of the covers right next to his face, yawning quietly. Gerard petted Frank’s head, saying a soft good morning.

“Hi,” Frank said sleepily. He burrowed back down into the covers and rested his face in the crook of the elders’ neck. 

“What are you doing?” Gerard asked, sort of uncomfortable with all of the physical contact. 

“Cuddling,” Frank answered with a tired smile. “Mama and I would cuddle every morning ‘cause it’s always cold on the beach.” 

“Oh…” Gerard responded softly. What was he going to do about getting the little creature home? Did he even want to go home? 

“I miss Mama,” Frank continued. “We would always have so much fun together… We’d dig for oysters, play in the sand; all kinds of stuff.”

“Well, we can do all that sometime if you want,” the redhead suggested. He’d need some way to keep Frank busy. He could tell the selkie was very energetic.

Frank sat up in surprise. “Really?!” he chirped. He began bouncing a little on the bed by Gerard’s side in excitement.

“Sure we can,” Gerard reassured. “But probably not today, though. We have some other things to do first.” He stretched out to place his feet on the ground gingerly, feeling the cold wood beneath him.

Frank followed eagerly when Gerard got up to leave the room. “Like what?” he asked curiously. 

“I don’t know about you but I’m hungry,” Gerard laughed. 

“Ooh! Food! What kind?” Frank questioned. 

Gerard made his way to the kitchen, going over all the food he had in the house. “There’s cereal,” he mused. He couldn’t think of any other breakfast items, so he went with the first one that popped in his head.

“What’s that?” the selkie asked. Of course he wouldn’t know what cereal was.

“It’s uh,… Sometimes oats? Or rice? Do you know what those are?” Gerard wondered.

“Nope!” Frank answered cheerily. 

Gerard sighed, going to the cupboard and grabbing out a couple bowls. “Well, we’ll just have to see if you like it then.”

He got some Lucky Charms out of another cabinet and poured a generous amount into the bowls. He poured some milk onto the cereal and placed them on the table. Before he could get the spoons, however, Frank started to put his hand into his bowl to fish out the cereal. 

“No! Don’t do-“ Gerard started, but was too late as Frank put his scooped hand to his mouth and ate out of it.

“This tastes funny,” Frank remarked, still chewing the cereal. Gerard smacked a hand to his face in exasperation. He got two spoons out and placed them on the table. 

“You gotta use this,” he gestured. He gathered some cereal on his spoon and lifted it up to show Frank. “See?” he demonstrated, putting the spoon in his mouth.

Frank picked up the spoon in his little fist and tried to spoon up the cereal. He got a little and put it up to his face, dropping some pieces on the way. He bit onto the spoon but didn’t take it out of his mouth as he chewed. Gerard watched in slight horror. 

“Maybe we should stick to finger foods…” he said to himself as he continued to watch the selkie struggle with eating. 

“Can I just use my hands?” Frank whined, spilling more cereal on the table. Gerard relented, and Frank dropped the spoon in favor of his hand. 

 

After breakfast, which involved a lot of cleaning up after, Gerard got his laptop and sat on the couch. Frank, of course, followed him. “What’s that?” he asked the redhead, pointing to the computer.

“It’s hard to explain, but what I’m using it now for is for information. I ask it a question and it answers me,” Gerard tried to explain.

“Oh! Can it hear us? What if I ask it a question now?” Frank wondered. “Can it talk?”

“Uh, it can talk sometimes, but only when I want it to. I mostly have to read the information it gives me,” he replied.

“I know how to read a little bit,” the selkie said. “Only a little bit, though.”

“You always have to start somewhere,” Gerard said sagely. “I’ll read to you if you want.”

And with that, they dove into the internet for answers.


End file.
